The specific aims of this project are 1) to assess whether learning to program computers can promote the development of thinking and learning skills, and 2) to refine a theoretical framework that relates types of learning activities to the development and transfer of general cognitive skills. The general design involves comparisons between children who have received extensive training in learning to program computers using Logo with children who receive no computer training. A variety of learning situations and subject variables will be manipulated including: 1) type of learning situation (open versus structured), 2) extent of mediation provided by instructor, 3) degree of peer interaction in the learning situation, and 4) the level of previous academic success of the learners. The effects of these variables on learning and development of generalizable cognitive skills will be measured both by 1) assessments of acquired skills in programming per se as well as tests of developed general cognitive skills including measures of transfer to novel learning, problem solving situations. In addition to meeting the specific aims listed previously, this research will provide important data concerning possible strategies for intervention for remediation of learning deficiencies and will provide information concerning the possible prerequisites for development of computer literacy and factors which can affect this development.